Baile às avessas
by Pink Potter
Summary: É baile de Natal em Hogwarts e tudo estaria acontecendo normalmente se o baile não fosse às avessas...


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Baile às avessas  
Sinopse: É baile de Natal em Hogwarts e tudo estaria acontecendo normalmente se o baile não fosse às avessas...  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: Livre  
Gênero: Comédia/Romântica  
Spoilers: OdF  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: A fic se passa no sexto ano, mas sem horcruxes, sem Draco tentando matar Voldie... Enfim... Sexto ano criado por mim! D

Baile às avessas

Baile de Natal... Ouvi dizer que um baile de Natal na escola pode provocar reações diferentes nas pessoas. Se eu fosse do tipo "garota popular de Hogwarts" certamente ficaria eufórica e já estaria pensando em que cor de vestido combinaria mais com minhas sandálias de salto alto; como eu não sou, minha reação para esse anúncio seria apenas "Ah, um baile... Que legal!", nada além de um risinho pouco convincente que demonstraria meu real ânimo para o assunto. Percebe como usei os verbos no futuro do pretérito? Ou seja, não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

O Baile realmente foi anunciado e acontecerá no dia de Natal. Até aí, tudo normal, eu já estava pronta para minha reação de "garota não popular de Hogwarts" quando Dumbledore complementou seu discurso. Aquele seria um baile diferente, às avessas... É claro que todo mundo começou a falar entre si, perguntando-se o que aquilo significava, sem nem deixar o diretor completar seu raciocínio. 

Depois de pedir por silêncio, Dumbledore explicou que Baile às avessas fora uma idéia dada por alguns alunos (anotação mental: descobrir quem são esses alunos e dar detenção. Eu sei, abuso de poder, mas... Eles merecem), em que ao invés dos garotos, o convite para o baile viria das garotas. Agora, reflitam comigo... Essas pessoas não merecem ficar um mês em detenção? Não detenção tradicional... Aquelas sugeridas por Filch que foram abolidas! A risada descontrolada de Rony em minha frente tirou-me dos meus devaneios assassinos...

- Eu tenho que parabenizar esses caras... – nem preciso comentar em como aquilo aumentou minha ira...

- Concordo – meu olhar recaiu sobre Harry. HARRY! Meu melhor-amigo-e-amor-secreto apóia aquela idéia maluca? 

- O quê? – perguntei atônita.

- Ainda lembro do meu baile de inverno no quarto ano... – Harry sorriu para mim, daquele jeito que me deixa completamente abobalhada – Passar por essa situação novamente não seria nada agradável...

- E você acha que NÓS quem deveríamos passar por isso? – perguntei aborrecidíssima.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida, por que não? – ele retrucou.

- Ah, mas... – eu não soube exatamente o que dizer ou como agir. A única pessoa que gostaria de levar ao baile, provavelmente seria o alvo de milhares de convites... E certamente, ele aceitaria qualquer um, menos o da melhor amiga.

- Já tem alguém em mente, Mione? – Rony perguntou com um sorriso malévolo no canto dos lábios, sabia que por dentro ele estava saboreando aquele momento único. Eu corei violentamente com a pergunta, claro.

- Não! – menti. Menti, eu sei, mas vocês não esperavam que eu confessasse que nutria uma paixão secreta por Harry Potter desde o ano passado, não é?

- Ninguém? – Harry me encarou e notei que ele realmente estava curioso. Não pude responder, porque Lilá apareceu do nada, sentando entre mim e Rony, ou seja... Empurrando-me para o outro lado, sem a menor preocupação.

- Roniquinho – ela falou naquele tom enjoativo – Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – minha expressão e a de Harry foram de puro espanto! Meu Merlim! Aquela garota não perde tempo!

- Claro, amor – Rony também usou um tom mais meloso. Revirei os olhos e desviei a atenção do casal, porque começou aquela sessão de beijos extravagantes.

- Você não me respondeu – encarei Harry que estava sentado à minha frente. Agora, deveria estar ainda mais corada.

- Não? – fingi-me de desentendida, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios dele.

- Oi, Harry – uma garota da Grifinória passou perto de onde estávamos e falou com ele.

- Oi, Mandy! – Harry respondeu distraidamente – Não tem ninguém em vista mesmo? – insistiu na pergunta, olhando-me bem nos olhos. Ai meu Merlim! Será que ele está insinuando alguma coisa? Está louca, Hermione? Estamos falando de Harry Potter! Por que ele iria querer ser convidado por você, sendo que metade da escola vai convidá-lo?

- Não, Harry – eu sorri desconsertada. Desviei o olhar – Está me deixando sem graça.

- Você fica... – virei meu pescoço numa velocidade fenomenal para ouvir o que ele diria... Se ele disser linda, eu desmaio!

- Olá, Harry! – ahhh! Como a Gina pode ter interrompido esse momento?

- Oi, Gin! – Harry sorriu demais para a ruiva. Senti minha mão ficar com uma louca vontade de pegar a varinha e amaldiçoar a irmã de meu melhor amigo. Céus... O ciúme é um sentimento perigoso.

- Sim? – o incentivei a prosseguir.

- O quê?

- O que ia dizer? – perguntei.

- Eu ia dizer algo? – notei o sorriso travesso nos lábios dele. Às vezes, eu acho que o Harry gosta de me torturar. Talvez ele seja sadomasoquista... Talvez ele saiba que eu gosto dele... Será que ele está brincando comigo?

- Esquece – levantei e comecei a seguir para o salão comunal. Harry fez o mesmo.

- Não achou que eu ficaria sozinho com aqueles dois, não é? – eu sorri. Realmente, ninguém merecia ficar com Rony e Lilá quando estavam namorando...

- E você? – perguntei.

- Eu o quê?

- Tem alguém em vista... Alguma garota da qual espera convite? – por favor, diga não!

- Acho que sim – comecei a encarar o chão. Ele espera convite de alguém – Só não sei se ela terá coragem o suficiente.

- Se ela realmente gostar de você... – o olhei rapidamente. Essas eram as desvantagens de estar apaixonada por seu melhor amigo. Conselhos amorosos – Certamente será convidado!

- Então, eu espero que ela goste mesmo de mim – dei um sorriso torto. Fizemos o caminho até a torre da Grifinória em silêncio. Ao atravessar o retrato da mulher-gorda, pensei em ir logo para o meu dormitório. A melhor coisa seria dormir antes que as outras garotas viessem cheias de empolgação falar sobre o tal baile.

- Boa noite, Harry – já ia subir, quando senti a mão dele em meu pulso.

- Espera... Não vai agora – e sorriu para mim – A não ser que esteja com sono.

- Não. Ainda não estou com sono.

- Vem, senta aqui comigo – ainda segurando meu braço, ele me guiou até um sofá próximo à lareira.

- Acho que teremos um inverno rigoroso esse ano... – ótimo! Falar de clima num momento desses... Só Hermione Granger mesmo.

- Você está com frio? – perguntou ele.

- Não, não... – é que eu sou uma idiota e não consigo puxar um assunto descente quando estou muito perto de você – Eu estou bem, Harry.

- Ah sim... Claro – então, inesperadamente, senti um dos braços dele em volta dos meus ombros – Eu não sei por que tenta esconder o que você sente.

- Eu não escondo o que sinto – eu realmente não estava com frio, mas se soubesse que Harry me abraçaria por dizer isso...

- Está certo – ouvi um risinho dele.

OK... Às vezes eu escondo o que sinto, mas não é sempre. Harry falou mais algumas coisas, contudo, em certo momento, confesso que não estava realmente ouvindo. Estar nos braços dele era tão aconchegante, que um sono se apoderou de mim. Acho que cochilei por algum tempo, até que ouvi uma voz bem distante me chamando...

- Mione... – era Harry.

- Hum? – bocejei enquanto afastava-me um pouco dele, para encará-lo.

- Acho melhor ir para a cama.

- Sim, claro. Antes que as outras garotas cheguem e...

- Elas já chegaram.

- Já? Mas...

- Mione, é quase meia-noite – ele disse, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos.

- Meia-noite? Harry, por que não me acordou mais cedo? – levantei-me e vi que o salão comunal estava escuro e silencioso.

- Você parecia tão tranqüila... Acho que não teria coragem de te acordar se não soubesse que poderia ficar com torcicolo caso dormisse aqui – eu sorri. Harry era maravilhoso.

- Obrigada – aproximei-me dele, que estava se levantando. Quando ia beijar-lhe a bochecha, ele virou o rosto de repente, e por alguns instantes nossos lábios se tocaram. Corei e dei um passo para trás – De-desculpa.

- Está tudo bem – ele sorriu para mim. Harry me abraçou e sussurrou "boa noite", depois, deu um leve beijo em minha bochecha. Acabei assistindo-o subir para seu dormitório. Sem dúvida, essa noite eu não conseguiria pregar os olhos... Não depois de quase beijar Harry. Aquilo, provavelmente, seria o mais perto dele que conseguiria chegar. Dei um suspiro e rumei para meu próprio dormitório, tocando meus lábios, e pensando nele.

Acabei acordando tarde no dia seguinte. Isso era tudo culpa de Harry. Acho que dormi apenas uma hora noite passada, pensando no quase beijo nosso... Snape provavelmente iria tirar pontos da Grifinória pelo meu atraso. Corri pelos corredores de Hogwarts, abdicando do meu café da manhã. Ao chegar à masmorra, para meu azar, Snape já tinha chegado.

- Oras... Pensei que a senhorita Granger tinha se julgado inteligente demais para minhas aulas – cerrei os dentes, veio-me uma vontade louca de responder, mas sabia que um mínimo "ai" que dissesse seria suficiente para perder pontos – Pelo visto me enganei... Contudo, seu atraso custará 15 pontos da Grifinória 

Alguns alunos murmuraram palavras de desagrado, mas Snape não se abalou. Fingiu que a satisfação era geral e continuou a falar o que quer que ele estivesse falando antes da minha chegada. Procurei um lugar para sentar, encontrando um bem ao lado de Harry. Ele sorriu para mim, quando me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado.

- Não liga para ele não – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Está bem – sussurrei de volta, sorrindo.

- Eu acho, que a senhorita Granger não está satisfeita... Talvez queira que eu tire mais pontos da sua casa...

- Não senhor.

- Que eu saiba... Não autorizei que a senhorita falasse – que raiva. Maldito Snape! Pude ver, no canto dos lábios dele, um sorriso de satisfação. Harry tocou meu ombro, e balançou a cabeça. Eu respirei, e acabei me acalmando. Não preciso nem dizer que nas próximas duas horas, Snape ficou pegando no meu pé. Quando a aula finalmente terminou, eu comemorei por dentro.

- Ah, Mione... Não fica assim – Harry falou, ao meu lado – Tenho certeza que na próxima aula, com um professor justo, você vai recuperar os 50 pontos que Snape tirou da Grifinória nessa aula...

- Ele é um professor! Deveria saber separar as coisas... E parar com esse favoritismo com a Sonserina, e essa perseguição com a Grifinória! – disse irritada. Além dos 15 pontos que tirou por causa do atraso, por bobagens foram-se mais 35 pontos.

- Esquece... Eu vou te falar uma coisa... Tem sempre um lado bom em ser grifinório...

- E qual é? – indaguei, rolando os olhos.

- Nós quebramos as regras, quebramos a cara de loiros metidos, levamos muitas detenções, tem sempre um professor que ferra com agente, mas no final, nós somos sempre os heróis. 

- Hum... Você está certo – sorri um pouco menos aborrecida – Nunca veremos um Draco Malfoy salvando o dia!

- Isso mesmo – ele sorriu de volta, enquanto seguíamos para a próxima aula.

Na hora do almoço, sentei ao lado de Harry. Rony havia desaparecido, e como Lilá também não estava no salão principal, imagino que estejam juntos. Sem querer, percebi um grupinho de meninas na porta do salão, olhando na direção em que Harry e eu estávamos. Depois de uma pequena discussão entre elas, uma pareceu tomar coragem e se aproximar. Dei um longo suspiro, já imaginando o que estava por vir...

- O-oi, Harry – ela deveria ser do quinto ano. Era loira e tinha olhos castanhos. Ok, admito que era uma garota bonita.

- Olá – Harry sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu... Eu queria saber se... – ela parecia bastante nervosa. Não queria estar na pele dela... Quer dizer, se eu pretendo ir ao baile, eu terei que passar por isso, não é? Merlim! Não quero nem pensar... – Se gostaria de ir ao baile de Natal comigo. 

- Bem... Eu sinto muito, mas não posso aceitar – ele disse tentando ser o mais legal possível. A menina ficou ainda mais vermelha – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem! Tchau – ela saiu quase correndo do salão.

- Devo lembrar-lhe que hoje é apenas segunda-feira – ele me encarou – Daqui para sexta, com certeza vai passar por essa situação dezenas de vezes!

- Admito que esperar ser convidado também não é muito melhor que ter que convidar... É horrível rejeitar convites – sorri. Harry era mesmo muito fofo – Só espero que a garota... Aquela com quem realmente quero ir ao baile, me convide logo.

- Ehr... – se Harry continuar falando assim, eu vou acabar acreditando que ele quer que eu o convide... Até parece, Hermione... Não seja idiota! – Tomara, Harry!

Eu estava absolutamente certa quando avisei a Harry que era só o início dos convites. Toda vez que passávamos por um corredor cheio de garotas, uma delas sempre vinha convidá-lo. Harry sempre recusava os convites. Estava ficando curiosa sobre esta garota sortuda que o levaria ao baile. Mas para não me machucar, melhor tirar isso da cabeça. Quando a última aula terminou, rumei para meu dormitório. Não tinha fome para jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, a neve já cobria todo o terreno de Hogwarts. Dei uma olhada pela janela, e vi o enorme tapete branco que se formara. Agora, faltavam apenas três dias para o baile. Droga! Queria tirar esse baile da cabeça, mas não conseguia. Joguei-me novamente na cama, e suspirei. Juro que se eu pudesse não o amava... Deveria ser proibido se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo, a não ser, claro, se ambos se apaixonassem. Olhei para o relógio, e vi que dessa vez tinha muito tempo antes da primeira aula. Daria tempo para o café da manhã. Encontrei Harry na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Bom dia – disse ao me aproximar.

- Bom dia, Mione. Está tudo bem? – perguntou, e eu podia ver que ele parecia preocupado.

- Sim, por quê?

- É que ontem você foi dormir cedo, nem jantou... Pensei que não estivesse bem – eu sorri.

- Não se preocupe. Não foi nada – falei.

- Que bom – Harry me abraçou – Fiquei preocupado com você – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Hum... Estou interrompendo algo? – Rony apareceu do nada, e nos assustou. Tanto Harry, quanto eu ficamos corados.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando – Harry falou extremamente encabulado.

- Sei... Depois ficam falando de Lilá e eu – ele resmungou, enquanto se afastava – Arrumem um quarto também!

- Ronald! – disse bravamente. Harry e eu não estávamos nos agarrando como ele e Lilá. Eu falei que não "estávamos", mas isso não significa que eu não queria...

- Vem, vamos tomar café da manhã – Harry decidiu ignorar o comentário de Rony.

Depois do café, fomos para as aulas... O resto do dia foi praticamente igual ao anterior no que se refere a Harry e os convites para o baile. Na última aula, separei-me dele e de Rony, porque teria uma aula de Runas Antigas. Provavelmente os encontraria no salão principal mais tarde. Quando a aula terminou, deixei meus livros na sala comunal da Grifinória, e resolvi tomar um banho bem quentinho. Segui para o banheiro dos monitores, depois, para a ala feminina. Estava vazia. Tirei minhas roupas, e fiquei por algum tempo naquela maravilhosa banheira. Ouvi som de passos e imaginei que era uma garota...

- HARRY! – estava errada. Harry acabara de entrar afobado no banheiro. Sorte que tinha muita espuma ao meu redor.

- MIONE! – ele arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Quer fechar os olhos, por favor!

- Desculpa – ele fechou os olhos.

- E então, o que houve? – perguntei. Era estranho estar falando com Harry, eu numa banheira e ele em pé do lado de fora, de olhos fechados.

- Estava fugindo de um convite!

- Na ala feminina do banheiro dos monitores?

- Talvez porque imaginei que a pessoa que acabou de me convidar não entraria aqui! – disse um pouco aborrecido.

- Se ela não é monitora... Realmente está seguro!

- Ele é monitor, mas como não é uma garota...

- ELE?

- Sim... Nelson Loks acabou de me convidar para o baile... – não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar. Harry abriu os olhos e bufou de raiva.

- Dá pra parar de rir!

- Quer fechar os olhos, por favor – ele obedeceu – Ou chamo o Nelson aqui!

- Hermione! Acho que o choque do convite e da tentativa de beijo já foram suficientes para meu dia de azar.

- Ele tentou te beijar? – nossa... Eu não tenho coragem nem de chamá-lo para o baile...

- Por que acha que sai correndo? – ouvimos um barulho, indicando que alguém acabara de entrar no banheiro.

- Ele não se atreveria a vir aqui...

- Hermione, ele seria a mulher da relação... Por que não entrar num banheiro feminino? – perguntou virando-se para olhar em direção a entrada – Estou perdido!

- Se esconde! – sugeri. Claro, que ao olhar em volta e ver que não havia lugares para isso, me arrependi da sugestão.

- Eu prometo que não vou olhar nada – disse correndo para a banheira.

- O QUÊ? – gritei espantada quando o vi pular na banheira de roupa e tudo. Encolhi-me, tentando com minhas mãos, esconder o máximo que poderia... Harry emergiu.

- Ficarei debaixo da água, de olhos fechados. Por favor, não diga que estou aqui – pediu já mergulhando. Eu estava completamente roxa de vergonha. Alguns segundos depois, Nelson apareceu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei tentando parecer surpresa.

- Ah, não sabia que era você – ele olhou em volta como se procurasse algo.

- Nelson, aqui é a ala feminina. Será que poderia se retirar?

- Eu vi Harry vindo para o banheiro dos monitores, tenho certeza! Já procurei em todos os armários e na ala masculina. Tem certeza que não o viu?

- Claro que não! Harry não entraria aqui – falei querendo parecer brava.

- Está bem, desculpe – disse derrotado. Depois saiu. Harry emergiu novamente, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Foi por pouco! – ele estava distante de mim, mas ainda assim, se baixasse a vista, poderia me ver... Sem roupas. Eu permanecia encolhida – Obrigada, Mione.

- Não acho que ele vá desistir tão fácil...

- Bom... Pelo menos eu não estarei tão chocado em saber que Nelson é gay e conseguirei dar um fora definitivo nele – eu sorri.

- Agora... Será que você...

- Claro, Mione. Desculpa por isso – Harry começou a se aproximar da borda da banheira, mas então parou – Eu não vi nada. Permaneci de olhos fechados.

- Eu confio em você, Harry! – ele sorriu para mim, antes de sair, completamente encharcado da banheira.

Mais um dia começou. Quarta-feira; e eu ainda não tinha arranjado coragem para ao menos tentar convidar Harry. Por que era tão difícil chegar e perguntar "Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?"? O pior que pode acontecer é Harry dizer não, suspeitar que eu o amo e me odiar por eu ter me apaixonado por ele. Incrível como eu sei me animar. Estava novamente numa aula de Poções... Acho que essa semana, Snape resolveu pegar no meu pé. Como não adiantava reclamar, tudo que podia fazer era esperar a próxima aula e tentar resolver o maior número de questões possíveis e assim recuperar os pontos retirados injustamente.

Eu vibrei quando a aula terminou, graças a Merlim, a próxima aula dele só na semana que vem. Ia para a aula de Transfiguração, mas por algum motivo, a professora Minerva não pôde dar aula naquele dia, e tivemos o último horário livre. Pensei em ir para a biblioteca estudar, não tinha certeza se queria ficar com Harry e vê-lo ser convidado... Em algum momento ele iria aceitar, e não queria estar perto para assistir.

- Ah não, Mione – ele disse – Você precisa aproveitar essa aula vaga.

- Aproveitarei na biblioteca, lendo excelentes livros!

- Não! Você comigo – segurou minha mão e me guiou para a entrada do castelo.

- Daqui a pouco começa a nevar, Harry!

- E daí? – Harry sorriu e piscou. Ainda tínhamos as mãos entrelaçadas, e estava adorando aquele momento. Esqueci completamente os livros, as garotas que poderiam aparecer para convidá-lo... Mas não importava... Apenas o segui. 

O sol estava começando a se pôr. Caminhamos lado a lado, sobre a neve que cobria os verdes jardins da escola. Paramos próximo ao lago, o qual já estava completamente congelado. Dava para ver o pôr-do-sol dali, mesmo que algumas nuvens já estivessem aparecendo no céu. Um vento frio tocou meu rosto, provocando um leve arrepio.

- Está com frio? – perguntou ele.

- Um pouco – disse, ainda mirando o horizonte. Senti Harry envolvendo-me num abraço, e mais uma vez pude sentir seu perfume bem de perto. Era a segunda vez que ficávamos daquele jeito, e eu realmente estava adorando.

- Eu disse que seria melhor ficar aqui que trancafiada naquela biblioteca – ele falou sorrindo. Seu hálito quente tocando meu rosto.

- Tem razão... – murmurei. Não sentia mais frio. Passamos quase uma hora ali, abraçados, conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Até que começou a nevar, e achamos que seria melhor voltarmos para o castelo.

Quinta-feira... No dia seguinte seria o baile e a véspera do Natal, e no sábado, quem quisesse, viajaria para visitar a família. Eu e Rony decidimos que passaríamos o Natal em Hogwarts, assim como Harry. Como fui deitar mais cedo noite passada, não sei se alguma garota convidou Harry depois que nos separamos... Será que ele já tinha companhia? O encontrei, na sala comunal, conversando com Gina. Meu coração entristeceu-se ao ver as expressões de felicidade no rosto de ambos. Não acredito que fiquei achando que Harry iria querer ir ao baile comigo! Eu sou mesmo uma boba.

- Mione? – era Gina. Olhei na direção dela e de Harry.

- Bom dia – aproximei-me sem muita empolgação.

- Bom dia, Mione – Harry sorriu.

- E então... Você já tem par para o baile, Hermione? – Gina perguntou.

- Não. E você?

- Tenho sim – ela lançou um olhar para Harry e um sorriso para o outro – Tomei coragem e fiz o convite!

- Que bom! Com licença, vou tomar café da manhã...

- Espera. Eu vou com você – Harry disse.

- Não precisa... Quero dizer... Pode ficar mais um tempo com a Gina – falei desanimada, e não esperei resposta. Apenas sai da sala comunal.

Ela o convidou, tenho certeza. Gina o convidou e Harry aceitou. Era o convite dela que ele estava esperando. Eu fui tão tola ao cogitar a possibilidade de Harry gostar de mim. Perdi completamente a fome, e fui direto para a sala onde seria a primeira aula. No decorrer do dia, fazia o possível para evitar Harry. Sei que era egoísmo da minha parte, que eu era a melhor amiga dele, mas ainda não estava pronta para ouvi-lo falar da outra. Fui dormir cedo naquela noite.

Não teríamos aula na véspera do Natal. A maioria dos alunos não parava de falar sobre o baile. Eu havia me decidido, não iria àquela festa. Até pensei em convidar algum garoto, mas desisti quase que no mesmo instante em que a idéia veio. Não queria ir ao baile se não fosse com Harry. Sorte que a sala comunal estava vazia. Apressei o passo e segui imediatamente para o salão principal. As arrumações começariam depois do almoço. Não comi muito, então, sem demora deixei o salão. Senti uma mão envolver meu braço. Era Harry.

- Mione – ele me olhou nos olhos, eu dei um meio sorriso - Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Harry.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo? – perguntou.

- Eu...

- Com licença – uma garota apareceu – Harry... Eu queria saber se gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Olha... Desculpa, mas não posso aceitar seu convite.

- Ah... Está certo – ela saiu desanimada.

- Pelo visto ainda não sabem que você já tem par para o baile.

- Eu tenho? – ele me encarou, confuso.

- Claro que tem... Você vai com a Gina! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Gina?

- Sim... Não foi você que ela convidou?

- Não. Gina convidou o Neville! – eu arregalei os olhos... Então Harry não tinha par para o baile?

- Mas eu pensei que... Gina era a garota da qual você esperava convite!

- Não é a Gina – ele deu um sorriso tímido para mim. Vamos lá, Hermione! É a sua chance! Convide-o para o baile.

- Então... Harry, será que você gostaria... Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – não acredito que fiz isso!

- Eu? Você realmente está me convidando para o baile? – burra, burra, burra... Ele agora vai começar a rir de você!

- Sim, mas se você não quiser, tudo... – eu não terminei de falar porque os lábios dele uniram-se aos meus... MEU MERLIM! ESTOU BEIJANDO O HARRY!

- Pensei que nunca fosse me convidar – sussurrou perto dos meus lábios.

- O quê?

- Estava esperando seu convite desde o dia em que Dumbledore anunciou o baile – disse tranqüilamente.

- Então... Eu era a garota? Mas eu pensei que...

- Há algum tempo eu passei a gostar de você de um outro modo, Mione – ele me abraçou pela cintura e com uma das mãos, acariciou meu rosto – Eu só não tinha certeza se você corresponderia.

- Eu... – ouvir aquilo era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo – Eu também não te vejo só como um amigo Harry... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Mione – e me beijou novamente – Que bom que teve coragem de me convidar...

- Eu não fui para a Grifinória por acaso – disse encabulada.

- Sei que não... – ele sorriu antes de me beijar...

FIM!

N/A: D heueheiheuhee... Mais uma tentativa de comédia-romance, mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida ¬¬ Whatever... Aqui está, espero que tenham curtido! D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


End file.
